


Big Brother

by Foxleggs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Chubby!Thor, Cunnilingus, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Lady Loki, M/M, References to Depression, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxleggs/pseuds/Foxleggs
Summary: Over a decade since escaping the Avengers in New York, the tesseract drops Loki in New Asgard where he's pleasantly surprised to be reunited with his big brother.





	Big Brother

A fishing village. On Midgard from the looks of it. Loki had been looking forward to breathing fresh air after several weeks spent in a cave on Vanaheim, instead he was met with the stench of fish.  


He had manifested in the middle of a busy dock. The tesseract shielded them from sight as a matter of course these days. Or, perhaps, it was Loki who did it. The lines of where his own magic ended and the tesseract’s began got blurrier every day.  


He slipped the tesseract back into her pocket dimension and took a look around. It wasn’t always immediately obvious why the tesseract brought him anywhere; it often took some digging. So far, he could see nothing of interest.  


A beautiful woman stood a few feet in front of Loki tying a ship. He would not have given her a second look had she not stopped and pushed the sleeves of her jumper up to the elbow. The tattoo on her forearm made his jaw drop.  


The woman was a Valkyrie. How was that possible? The Valkyrie had been dead for millennia. Could one have survived and lived on Midgard in secret this whole time? Well, that was definitely interesting enough for the tesseract to have brought them here.  


A Valkyrie. An actual, real-life Valkyrie! Loki was thrown back to a time when two barefoot children skidded around their nursery wearing blanket capes and brandishing wooden swords. Those games had begun before Loki had really understood what was going on. He had just been happy to be dragged around by his hand by the brother he loved more than anything.  


Loki was brought out of his reverie by the arrival of what appeared to be a Kronian. Perhaps they were not on Midgard after all.  


“How fares the king?” There was a sarcastic edge to the Valkyrie’s tone.  


“Oh, he’s sleeping in his chair; it’s very sweet.”  


She snorted. “You mean he’s passed out again?”  


The Kronian shrugged. “Is there a difference?”  


She sighed, placing her hands on her hips. “Look, I get that Thor’s been through a lot and he wants to blot it out but…”  


The blood pounding in his ears prevented Loki from hearing any more. His heart jumped into his throat.  


Thor. Thor was here? He was king?  


Loki rushed off in the direction from which the Kronian had come.  


As soon as he stepped through the door, his boot hit an empty botte of some ghastly Midgardian beer. There were plenty more littered about the floor – enough even to get a god drunk. If this was how Thor lived now, Loki could understand the Valkyrie’s frustration.  


Loki followed a clear path – presumably forged by the Kronian on his way out – to the living quarters where he could indeed see someone sleeping in a chair.  


If Loki had not been expecting to find Thor, he would not have recognised him. How had he let his hair and beard get into such a state? What had become of his pride?  


When Loki came to stand in front of him he saw that Thor was naked from the waist up. And what a waist that was.  


So, Thor was regularly drinking himself into a stupor, not washing nearly as often as he should and his famed muscles were hidden under a layer of fat. Loki wanted to be gratified that he had fallen so far from his days as a golden god - the Asgardian Ideal - but mostly, he just wanted to know what happened.  


And he had in mind a most marvellous jest.  


Loki straightened, switching into her female form. She changed her clothes as she did so, opting for a long dress with thigh-high slits either side. She fixed her travel-mussed hair and coated her lips and nails in black.  


She cleared her throat. Thor did not stir.  


Rolling her eyes, she kicked a random bottle into the wall. The smash almost made her flinch.  


Thor shifted and opened his eyes. They were red. He stared at Loki without a hint of recognition, then passed out again. Drunker than Loki had seen him in centuries.  


Loki placed her palm on his forehead and banished his drunkenness. Her arm was smacked away. Thor suddenly towered over her. He had not lost any of his speed.  


“Who are you?”  


Loki gave him her prettiest smile. “I came from the next village over to see the one they call the God of Thunder.” There was a beat before a wicked impulse had her adding, “Do you know where I might find him?”  


Thor dropped back into the armchair. “You found him. What do you want?”  


Loki took a few steps closer. Her knee touched his. “What does every woman want when she seeks out the mighty Thor?”  


Thor gave a mirthless laugh. “I have long since given up any such nonsense. And you are not from the next village. You sobered me up; are you a witch?”  


“No, just raised by one.”  


“Well, if there’s nothing else you want, kindly be on your way.” As he spoke he leant his arm over the side of the chair to fish for a bottle.  


Loki was not going to be rejected that easily. She dropped into his lap.  


With Thor’s soft belly spilling over, there wasn’t quite the room there should have been. Loki swung her legs over the arm of the chair.  


Thor’s arms wrapped around her to keep her steady. One hand came to rest a respectable distance away from her breasts. The other found her bare thigh. It stayed there. Loki supposed that was practical rather than anything else. Unless her poor brother really was that lonely. Maybe he was enjoying finally touching a woman again.  


Thor’s face, though, was glowering. “You are overfamiliar.”  


Loki smirked. This was too funny; she needed to drop the ruse.  


“If anything, I’m under familiar.”  


That had Thor’s eyebrows shooting up. He tilted his head as he examined her face. When his eyes widened comically, she knew he had figured it out.  


If he was angry, Loki would spirit herself away to a safe distance. If he was pleased to see her after their decade apart, that would be a welcome relief. Either way, she expected to be tossed from his lap.  


She did not expect to be crushed to Thor’s chest, her face full of unkempt beard.  


“Loki, I’ve dreamed of this for five long years.”  


Only five? It must have taken Thor time to forgive his treacherous brother for invading Midgard.  


For her part, Loki could not say for certain when her own anger had abated. At first, she had rejoiced at the fact she’d escaped right under Thor’s nose and that the fool was probably obsessing over her recapture. As the tesseract led her across the galaxy, she devoted her time to the study of seiðr as well as a little self-reflection. She found herself thinking less and less of her brother (indeed, her whole family). During a trip to Midgard, Loki had seen a snake crawling through grass and was reminded of a childhood jape. She found all her memories of Thor were warm ones. Her anger, jealousy and resentment had melted away over the years. She made a mental note to seek Thor out once the time was right.  


The tesseract had apparently decided that the time was now.  


Loki slapped a hand on Thor’s chest so the fool would realise he was suffocating her. She took a big gulp of air when he let her go just to rub it in.  


Thor could at least have had the decency to look repentant or embarrassed. Instead, he beamed at her, eyes wet.  


Sentiment.  


Loki made a grand display of rolling her eyes before they too could start pathetically leaking. “I see you’ve grown soft in your old age. In more ways than one.”  


She thought the barb would help dissipate the awful cloud of _feelings _that was threatening to choke her. Instead, Thor smiled and gave her a quick squeeze.  
__

__“You seem softer in a few places yourself.”  
_ _

__It straddled the line between affectionate and flirtatious. Loki was very interested in seeing where this was going.  
_ _

__“Are you my sister now?”  
_ _

__She took a moment to think of the best way to explain.  
_ _

__“Presently, yes, though it’ll be brother again when the mood strikes me. Afterwards, it will change when it changes. Do you think you can keep up?”  
_ _

__“I think I can take anything that a future with you might throw at me.”  
_ _

__Oh, Thor, the big lovable buffoon. His optimism had once been a great annoyance to Loki, now it was sweetly enticing.  
_ _

__“It does not bother you, then?”  
_ _

__“Sounds about right for my charmingly mercurial sibling.”  
_ _

__Loki rested her head on his shoulder. He hugged her tighter. She had forgot what it was like to be in her big brother’s arms, safe from all that could possibly harm her.  
_ _

__“I killed him for what he did to you.”  
_ _

__Loki’s mind raced with who Thor could possibly be talking about – Odin? Not likely, though it would explain his depression. The green beast? They’d seemed on friendly enough terms the last time she’d seen them. Who else could it…  
_ _

__She sat up enough to see his face. “You killed Thanos?”  
_ _

__Thor’s reaction to the name was visceral. His eyes became unfocused, his breathing uneven, his arms tightened on Loki.  
_ _

__Loki placed a delicate hand on his cheek. “Thor?”  
_ _

__His eyes met hers. “He killed you in front of me. Heimdall too. He dwindled Asgard’s numbers to the pathetic few who reside in this village. But I took his head, Loki, at least I managed that much.”  
_ _

__Loki could not even begin to think of a response to that. She pulled her brother into a hug to buy time. She received no complaints from the poor, touch-starved creature.  
_ _

__Had Thor gone mad? Was this attack by Thanos a figment of his imagination? If so, how had Asgard come to reside in such a tiny village? Clearly, something momentous had taken place. And apparently, Loki had been there to witness it but not survive it.  
_ _

__She pulled back. The look on Thor’s face was close to blissful and she felt monstrous for ruining it.  
_ _

__“Thor, I last saw you roughly a decade ago in New York.” Her brother’s face fell but she pressed on. “There was some commotion with your mortal friends, and everyone was distracted. I escaped with the tesseract.”  
_ _

__Thor’s expression was somewhere between confusion and grief.  
_ _

__“No, I took you home after New York. You were imprisoned for over a year, you couldn’t… there’s no way an illusion would have lasted that long.”  
_ _

__“I didn’t cast one, I just escaped and never saw you again. I have no idea what happened to you afterwards.”  
_ _

__“Then, what? You’re from a different time? Another dimension?”  
_ _

__Loki shrugged. “Something like that. I can barely comprehend it so you must really be struggling.” She aimed to lighten the mood but missed the mark.  
_ _

__Thor’s brow furrowed. “How?”  
_ _

__“The tesseract, it must be. She’s been flinging me across the universe for a decade, always sending me where there’s something she wants me to see. I’ve long ceased to question her.”  
_ _

__A storm clouded over Thor’s face. Despite having anticipated it earlier, Loki was still shocked when Thor stood, flinging her from his lap. By the time she got up, her brother was glowering so much she half expected him to summon Mjolnir and cave in her skull.  
_ _

__“You had the tesseract for ten years and you used it to adventure across the galaxy? What about all the good that could have been done with it? Do you not think that might have been helpful in the fight against Thanos?”  
_ _

__Loki placed her hands on her hips, fighting the urge to summon daggers.  
_ _

__“I might not have even been in the same universe as you when you fought Thanos. And what about the evil that could have been done with it? The weapons, the wormhole in New York? It has not been used to harm a single soul whilst it’s been in my possession.”  
_ _

__Thor’s arms relaxed. He ceased to glare murder at her.  
_ _

__Loki came closer.  
_ _

__“I have been living a quiet life without so much as inconveniencing anyone else. I’ve been good, Thor. What’s more, I’ve been safe.”  
_ _

__That seemed to strike a chord. Thor looked at her with those giant puppy eyes of his. She got close enough to place a hand on his cheek.  
_ _

__“Whatever happened to the other Loki didn’t happen to me. I’ve spent the last decade being happy.”  
_ _

__Thor smiled. The tears were back in his eyes, threatening to spill. Loki was not sure she could handle that.  
_ _

__“Thor,” She had to stop to clear her throat, her voice was sounding dangerously sentimental. “Thor I can’t look at you like that for another second. Keep still.”  
_ _

__She passed her hand through the air and the rat’s nest atop her brother’s head became clean and was pulled back from his face. His beard received the same treatment, braided neatly.  
_ _

__“Ah, _there’s _my handsome brother. Exactly how I left him.”  
___ _

___Thor did not quite blush but it was damned close. He opened his arms in a manner that drew attention to his torso.  
_ _ _

___“Not exactly.”  
_ _ _

___Loki cast her eyes over Thor’s body and felt a stab of envy – she doubted that she could put on that much weight and have it suit her so handsomely. She placed her palms on Thor’s belly, making him tense.  
_ _ _

___“You mean this? I quite like it.”  
_ _ _

___There was a moment of thick silence then as the siblings stared at each other, Loki’s hands on Thor as he breathed in and out.  
_ _ _

___It was Thor who broke it.  
_ _ _

___“You keep touching me.”  
_ _ _

___Loki’s hands shot back on a reflex. “I thought you might need someone to… I can stop.”  
_ _ _

___Thor shook his head. “I don’t need someone to touch me.”  
_ _ _

___Loki folded her arms. She looked down at her own bare feet.  
_ _ _

___“I need you.”  
_ _ _

___The confession came in a whisper so small Loki was sure she had misheard. Then she met Thor’s eyes and knew it to be true. Her brother needed her. So she went to him.  
_ _ _

___Loki was slightly smaller like this, she had to tilt her face right up for the kiss. Thor held the back of her head.  
_ _ _

___The kiss itself was clumsy, due to overexcitement or maybe the fact that neither of them had done this in years. Thor pulled back to trail wet, messy kisses along Loki’s jaw and down her neck. When he reached her shoulder the thin material of her dress barred his way. He ripped the garment to shreds.  
_ _ _

___“Thor!”  
_ _ _

___Thor stepped back, probably expecting an admonishment. Instead, he got to watch greedily as Loki shed the tattered remnants of her dress. She had not bothered with under things.  
_ _ _

___Thor was back on her in an instant: kissing across her sternum, sliding one hand down to cup a buttock while the other caressed her breast. She gasped as a thumb slid over her nipple. She moaned when Thor dropped to his knees.  
_ _ _

___He mouthed at her hip bones before placing a sweet little kiss just beneath her navel. With one steadying hand on her back, he hooked his left arm under her right knee to bring her leg up.  
_ _ _

___“Thor, I won’t be able to bala – ah!” A deep swipe of Thor’s tongue ended that sentence like an exclamation mark.  
_ _ _

___Had that somehow got thicker too? It seemed enormous as it massaged Loki’s delicate folds. Loki gave up on trying to balance herself and allowed her brother to hold her steady with all his divine strength.  
_ _ _

___With his mouth still wonderfully busy, Thor began to rearrange them. He hooked Loki’s leg over his shoulder and pressed his left arm firmly against her back. He removed his right arm. Loki had no idea what for until she felt two thick fingers slide their way into her cunt.  
_ _ _

___She fisted her hands in the back of Thor’s hair, messing up the pretty braids she’d put there. She held on for dear life as Thor fucked her with his hand whilst lavishing her with his tongue. Her gasps turned to cries, turned to screams.  
_ _ _

___Thor sucked one final kiss that almost brought her to the edge. Then he withdrew, letting her stumble awkwardly.  
_ _ _

___He met Loki’s eyes and wiped a hand across his mouth as though he’d just polished off a gluttonous feast. His manners really were atrocious.  
_ _ _

___“Animal.” Her brother grinned in response. “In the chair.”  
_ _ _

___Thor moved with as much grace as an incredibly large and painfully hard man could muster. He made it much more difficult for himself by shimmying out of his sweat pants as he stumbled backwards. The moment his backside hit the armchair, Loki saw the problem with her plan.  
_ _ _

___“The arms…”  
_ _ _

___His eyes locked on hers, Thor placed one hand on either arm and snapped them clean off.  
_ _ _

___Somehow, the rest of the chair remained intact.  
_ _ _

___Somehow, Loki was wetter than she had ever been in her life.  
_ _ _

___She scrambled to straddle Thor’s lap. She held onto his shoulders as he guided his cock inside her.  
_ _ _

___She moaned when she seated herself. This was what had been missing her whole long life. Her brother inside her, smoothing his hands over her back and pressing his forehead to hers. The way he nudged her nose with his melted her heart. When she pushed him away, she wasn’t rejecting the sentiment, it was merely her turn to impress with her own physical prowess.  
_ _ _

___With her hands firmly on his shoulders, she ground her hips down.  
_ _ _

___Thor’s head fell back over the edge of the chair before he righted himself. His hands came to rest on her hips as she began to ride him in earnest.  
_ _ _

___The chair creaked beneath them as Loki’s pace quickened. She could not decide where she wanted her hands to be. They moved from Thor’s shoulders to his chest, they teased at his nipples before sliding over his stomach. She wanted to be all over him, everywhere at once.  
_ _ _

___Thor seemed content to lean back and let his sister take control. His head struggled to stay upright; his eyes could barely stay open. His grunts came through gritted teeth.  
_ _ _

___When Loki was close, she leaned forward against Thor. They let their hips do all the work. Loki ground down again and again until finally it was enough. Her cunt clenched around the thick cock inside her. Thor held her as she whimpered through it, her face pressed into his neck.  
_ _ _

___With god-like patience, he waited for her to pull herself together, placing gentle kisses into her hair.  
_ _ _

___Loki clung to him as he shuffled forward. When he reached back for something, she finally raised her head to look.  
_ _ _

___Thor took hold of the throw on the back of the chair and threw it to the ground. He stood, making her cling tighter to him. He shushed her as he gently laid her down on the throw.  
_ _ _

___There, his gentleness ceased.  
_ _ _

___The fire was back in his eyes and Loki once again saw the headstrong, cocky god of their youth.  
_ _ _

___He pulled out slowly and then plunged back inside her.  
_ _ _

___Loki’s head smacked against the floor as she cried out.  
_ _ _

___Thor set a vicious pace, fucking her like he wanted to punish her. Like he wanted her to feel it for days. Dear gods, she probably would.  
_ _ _

___There was just one thing missing. Loki reached up and attempted to pull Thor down. She could not move him. He continued to hold himself up on his arms as he fucked deep into her. When she failed to pull him to her a second time, she whimpered.  
_ _ _

___“Please, let me… I want to take your weight.”  
_ _ _

____Thor’s hips stuttered. He stopped and peered down at her. His face was a picture of confusion.__  
“ _Crush _me, brother. Fuck me into the floor.”  
__

___Dazed, Thor nodded slightly before sinking down on top of her.  
_ _ _

___It was exquisite. She felt captured, pinned beneath Thor’s bulk. He rolled his hips and she unleashed a pained noise that would have been mortifying under any other circumstances.  
_ _ _

___And Thor did not stop. He pressed his mouth to her neck as he pounded into her.  
_ _ _

___His belly pressed down heavy on hers. Had she wanted to, she would not have been able to move. She could only lie there as he thrust in and out, getting closer and closer to his climax.  
_ _ _

___When his rhythm began to falter, she knew he was nearly there. She wrapped her arms around the broad expanse of his back. He managed a last few particularly hard thrusts and then came inside her.  
_ _ _

___He collapsed then and became a deadweight on top of her. Barely breathing, she came again with a ridiculous gurgling sound.  
_ _ _

___Thor came to his senses a moment later and rolled off her. She shuffled over to lean on his chest.  
_ _ _

___Thor pulled a face a mixture of surprise and pleasure. He reached out and cradled Loki’s head.  
_ _ _

___“Ah, _there’s _my handsome brother.”_____  


Loki had not even realised that he had changed. “And how badly have the years treated me?”  


“Well, you’ve hardly undergone as dramatic a transformation as me.”  


“You seem to be forgetting that your face was buried in my cunt ten minutes ago.”  


Thor snorted. “Your tongue is still as silver as ever.”  


“Yours performed pretty well too.” Loki placed a kiss on Thor’s adorably chubby cheek before laying his head down on his chest.  


“What do we do now?”  


The vibrations of Thor’s voice were so relaxing. Loki just wanted to sleep and not have any difficult conversations about the future.  


“I honestly have no idea. I need to go and figure this thing out, if the tesseract has brought me to another dimension or a divergent time line or what have you, what possible reason could she have?”  


“And that… that means leaving me?”  


Loki pushed himself up to look into his brother’s eyes.  


“For as little time as I can manage. I may not be here in the morning, but I will be coming back for you, I swear.”  


They kissed. The rest of the night was spent in far more gentle lovemaking. 

__________The next morning Thor felt as though he’d dreamed the whole thing. He went about his day as usual. Korg and Meik came over to play games.  
_ _ _ ___

___Bruce and Rabbit stopped by which was a nice surprise. They said some nonsense about time travel and setting everything right. He was all set to ignore them until he actually thought about it. Divergent timelines… could this be how Loki escaped from New York? Suddenly, he knew that he was meant to go with his friends.  
_ _ _

___Loki was coming back for him but he would have to go back for Loki first._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter now - @foxleggs.


End file.
